User blog:PrimordiaThePrimordial/Gwain Saga RP
THIS PAGE CONTAINS A FEW SPOILERS FOR WHAT LITTLE OF THE ACTUAL GWAIN SAGA EXISTS AT THIS POINT! IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT THAT, WATCH THE FIRST 3 EPISODES TO THEIR ENDS! THERE IS SOMETHING AFTER THE CREDITS ON EVERY EPISODE! GWAIN SAGA HAS SOME DIRTY JOKES, SO IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT ''THAT, ''DON'T WATCH IT. THIS RP DOES NOT INCLUDE THOSE DIRTY JOKES, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT HERE. This page is informational, and has important details about Sagittarius A(Sirmanse's Soul)'s past. It's main purpose is to explain the mysterious "Gwain Saga RP" I keep referencing. As there is no format for this, I have no infobox. I stress that other people do not make pages like this at random- it is an important explanation of a story I created with a friend. I am not going to make a wiki for this RP, because that would be a waste of a wiki, as there is not many pages about it, and Gwain Saga is not that well known (I think). Gwain saga DOES have some dirty jokes, but those are not included in the RP. I did NOT make Gwain Saga, that credit goes to GeoExe. It is on YouTube and Newgrounds (I think that's all the places it can be found). It currently has 4 episodes. My RP is an alternate universe, and splits off from the story between 003 and 004, besides not including any of the dirty jokes. It includes a second human (Terra), an electric element Teoran (Zack), and a whole universe of Celestial Dragons, among other insanity. I may make pages for the RP's characters, or I might just make it a wiki. Please tell me if this should be on a wiki, and please help me find a name for this, 'cuz Terra Saga sounds dumb, and Zack Saga sounds worse. I can't just call it Gwain Saga RP, because that's just not very creative, and waaaay too general for a name. As it says above, please do not edit this unless you are that friend I RP'ed with, because otherwise you won't be able to say anything correct about it because you weren't there, and I highly doubt you know my friend, so they couldn't have told you! Also, in the RP, all of the characters are between 14-21. Main Characters Edit *Agni **Same Agni from Gwain Saga, so far has become a bit more oblivious and a bit more innocent. (I will list their ages once I check with my friend about them) Hates Zack and his puns. He is a Fire Element. He is the weakest member of the group. *Geo **Same Geo from Gwain Saga, shipped with Terra, a bit less oblivious, understands the universe a bit better. Never realized Deva was crushing on him until she reveals it when he admits he has a crush on Terra. He is a human. *Deva **Same Deva from Gwain Saga, has a crush on Geo, sad that he likes Terra, but doesn't seem to blame her that much. Hates Zack and his puns, only stayed with the group after Geo admitting he liked Terra because she wanted to be there when Zack died. (This RP is full of jokes, and near-death experiences are taken lightly. Actual deaths are not, except Agni and Deva would not really care if Zack died because he makes puns and they are WEIRDOS and hate it. Puns are awesome! What's wrong with you two, Agni and Deva?!) She is am Ice Element. She is the second weakest member of the group. *Ami **Same Ami from Gwain Saga (Gwain's daughter, princess (now queen) of Teora, blah blah blah), has become a huge troll, and at one point, used her newfound ability to play with emotions on Zack, not knowing just how bad that was. Found out about Zack's crush on her near the end and feels bad for him. Has a crush on Moon. She is a Life Element, *Gwain **Same Gwain from Gwain Saga (Queen of Teora, blah blah blah), now dead, near her end went partially insane and became ridiculously protective of Ami, then died in the fight with the Omega Sandworm. Worked with Luna until Luna "died". I dunno what her element would be. *Luna **Same Luna from Gwain Saga. Her body was slowly destroyed by her fights with the team (Terra, Geo, Zack, Agni, Deva, Ami, Marie, Coal, Marlow, Ivy, and Lanney) I dunno about her element, *Marlow **Marlow from Gwain Saga, but more insane, loves to train everyone, especially loved to pair Ami with Zack because she never noticed him saying he didn't like it. She is a Strong Element. *Lanney (I need to check with my friend for the spelling) **Lanney is our name for the brown-haired girl who appears in 002. In the RP, she is nonviolent, and has violence-stopping abilities, and a desperation attack called "Supersonic Scream" which either kills or knocks out everyone who hears it, depending on her intention. I dunno about her element. *Zack **Zack is my friend's character, and is a depressed and suffering 14 year old male Electric Element. He was abused and ignored by his family, and had all his close friends killed by Luna in the past, except for one(two maybe) who betrayed him. He loves making puns, and is very powerful. He is one of the strongest members of the group, but often doesn't try very hard. *Terra **WIll finish later! Category:Blog posts